The pilgrimage of Tali'Zorah
by Bazzag
Summary: This is the story of Tali's pilgrimage.


Tali's Pilgrimage

Chapter 1

The bracelet was only a small thing. Too small to fit on to her wrist, but to Tali, it was her most prized possession. Made by her father when she had barely left the bubble, she cared for it deeply. He'd said it would be for her to wear on Rannoch, once the homeworld had been reclaimed. That was many years ago, and the Quarians were still wandering the galaxy upon the Flotilla, but she smiled at the thought, that, maybe one day, the bracelet would return to the place it was made for.

She was feeling it, letting her fingers run over the rough notches in the metal which her father had made it from. She was nervous. Today she would start her pilgrimage, the pilgrimage all young Quarians must take. She didn't know what to expect, but she felt a huge weight of expectation on her shoulders. Her father was Rael'Zorah, one of the five Admirals of the Migrant Fleet. As an Admirals daughter, she felt like something was expected of her; something that only a daughter of the Admiralty board could give. She didn't like it. What if she couldn't find something of great enough importance to bring back to her people? What if she couldn't find _anything_ to bring back to her people? All that hope, placed upon her shoulders, would be dashed, and her father's reputation would be spoiled. _The Admiral whose daughter failed the pilgrimage_. All these thoughts were rushing through her head quickly, so much so that she couldn't make sense of them. She didn't even hear the knock on the door.

"Mistress Zorah, Admiral Shala'Raan is here to see you."

Tali woke from her thoughts. "Hmmm? Oh! Auntie Raan! Let her in Chiktikka, thankyou."

Noise from the other side of the door could be heard as the sterilisation program kicked into action, ensuring that Raan was safe to enter Tali's room. The door opened and Shala'Raan entered Tali's quarters. Although, being the daughter of an Admiral meant she didn't have to share her room with anybody, it was still just as small as the other Quarian quarters. But despite its cramped and claustrophobic atmosphere, every step had been taken to ensure they were as inviting as possible.

It had a window on the far right wall, with Tali's bed overlooking on the other side. There were flowerbeds in the corners of the room, along with a workbench where Tali would examine and work on technology. It was where she created Chiktikka, who had her own corner where she could hibernate to restore energy. Upon the walls were drawings created by Tali when she was a little girl, and a picture of her mother and father, back in happier times when her mother was still alive. At the opposite end of the entrance was another door, and through it was the bathroom, where there was a shower and toilet, as well as a small medicine cabinet filled with emergency boosters just in case of a ruptured suit.

Tali rushed over to her aunt and gave her a hug.

"Auntie Raan! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Its good to see you too Tali. I trust you're looking forward to the ceremony?"

Tali let go. "Um...well..." Tali went and sat down on her bed.

"Nervous?" Raan asked.

"Just a little." Tali chuckled nervously. "Oh, Auntie Raan! I don't want to go! What if i fail?"

Raan sat down on the bed next to her. "Then you could at least say you tried, instead of giving up. That's not who you are Tali. "

"But everyone expects something big from me! What if i don't live up to their expectations?"

"You're a determined girl Tali. You're brave, dedicated, cunning. You built that droid all by yourself at a young age." Chiktikka hovered over to the bed, clicking and beeping its approval. Under her mask, Tali smiled.

"Chiktikka's like a sister to me." Tali said.

"Exactly! This is why we expect great things from you Tali. Because you're talented!"

"But-"

"Your mother was exactly the same Tali. She was worried that she'd never be able to return to the fleet, that she'd never find something to bring back."

Tali looked at her aunt. "Really?"

"Yes. But she was determined and smart, just like you. When she returned, she found something of great importance."

"She did? Wha- what did she find?"

"She brought back ways of improving our food growing in the liveships, so we could grow more."

"Wow, thats...that's pretty good."

"You'll be fine Tali. You have your mothers determination, and your fathers stubborness. You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Auntie."

Raan stood up. "I better be off Tali. Us admirals have to prepare for the ceremony too."

She walked to the door, and opened it.

"Thanks auntie Raan. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Tali."

"Good day Admiral Raan."

"Good day Chiktikka" Raan finished, and left the room, the door shutting behind her.

Tali stood up, and looked out of the window. Stars. Lots and lots of stars. Somewhere out there she thought, is what i'm looking for. Something that will get me back to the Flotilla and my normal way of life. She looked around her room. This would probably be the last time she spent any time in these quarters. When she returned from her pilgrimage, she'd be serving on a new ship.

"You better say goodbye to this place Chiktikka. I expect this will be the last time we spend any time here."

Chiktikka booped sadly. Tali was sad to say goodbye to her quarters too. But she wouldn't say goodbye to the Flotilla. She would be back. She would make her father proud.

It wasn't long before the time came. Tali had been prepared with the antibiotics and immunisations needed to help her in her pilgrimage. She had stocked up on the necessary items she needed to keep her healthy and safe. She couldn't take many personal possessions, so she decided on taking two things. She took her bracelet, to remind her of her father, her home and why the pilgrimage was important. She also took Chiktikka, with whom she was inseperable. The Flotilla had reached its next destination, which was where Tali would be left to start her Pilgrimage. As she was led by the procession to the Rayya's atrium, she peered out of the window, and saw the planet of Ilium in the distance. It was a busy planet she had been told. A place of business prospects and a good place to start the journey.

She'd reached the atrium. It was crammed with the Rayyas crew. Some sat down. Many stood up. In the centre of the atrium were the five Admirals; Zaal'Koris, Daro'Xen, Han'Gerrel, Shala'Raan, and of course, her father, Rael'Zorah. Her heart beat faster as she reached the atriums centre. She took a deep breath, and calmed herself down. Although she couldn't see his expression, she could sense the smile beaming across his face. She looked towards the door. Chiktikka was there, like an obedient dog waiting for its master. She smiled.

"Quarians!" Shala'Raan began. "We are gathered here today to witness the departure of Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya from the Migrant Fleet to begin the pilgrimage. Let us say the words."

The Quarians that were sat down stood up, as did the Admirals. In unison they began to chant:

_Ancestors, guide this child through the trials to come_

_Ancestors, help this child through the dark times ahead_

_Ancestors, protect this child through the dangers she'll face_

_And may she return to us safe_

_Keelah' Selai_

"Keelah Selai." Said Tali.

"On behalf of the Quarians," Han'Gerrell said, "allow us to bestow upon you gifts to help you on your journey."

Han'Gerrell handed Tali some armor modifications for her envirosuit. Zaal'Koris gave her an improved omni-tool. Shala'Raan gave her a sensory upgrade and Daro'Xen gave her a pistol.

"Tali'Zorah, follow me to the shuttle" Rael said, and stepped down from the dais. The Quarian crowd parted, allowing Rael and Tali to pass. Many of them bowed their heads as Tali walked past them. As she reached the door Chiktikka reappeared by her side. Together they walked behind her father, leaving the atrium and walking the familiar corridors to the shuttle hanger. With the other Admirals following behind, it was a grand procession. Tali found herself saying goodbye to all the places she passed. Eventually, she reached the shuttle bay, and her father turned around.

"Well, here we are Tali. Your journey starts here."

"Good luck Tali'Zorah." Said Koris.

"Thankyou, Admirals."

"Keelah Se'lai" Said Xen.

"Keelah Se'lai" Replied Tali.

The Admirals turned around, and walked back towards the atrium. All except Rael.

"And now its my gift for you, Tali." He said, and gave her his gift.

"What is it?" Tali asked.

"Its something i've been secretly working on. Its a weapon systems upgrade for your drone."

"For Chiktikka?"

"For Chiktikka."

"But...why was it a secret?"

"Well, technically we aren't supposed to be using the tech i was using..."

"Dad!" She hissed. "That could get you into trouble!"

"Its fine sweetheart! Really! I'd probably have to do it in secret anyway. Upgrading a drone with advanced weapon systems? Xen would do her nut!"

Tali relented. "Thanks, dad. But promise me you wont do anything like this again!"

"I promise, Tali."

Tali hugged him. "Goodbye father!"

"Goodbye Tali. I love you."

"I love you too" She replied, and relinquished him. She walked through the door, and into the shuttle. Gifts in tow, and Chiktikka by her side, the shuttle door closed, and its pilot took off. Looking at the monitor inside, she could see her father, watching her out the window. She watched, as the Flotilla got smaller the closer they got to Ilium. A tear rolled down her cheek. She had left the Flotilla, and didn't know when she'd return. But she'd be back, she promised herself that. She turned, and stared at where she was heading; the capital of Ilium, Nos Astra. Her pilgrimage had begun.


End file.
